Ancient Tribes
The Ancient Tribes were a group of 5 tribes that made up the bulk of Alchemica Magnus' population. History The Ancient Tribes were formed after the conclusion of the Great Beings War, after the coalition formed to stop the Great Beings' tyranny broke apart. Soon after, small tribes with uneasy relations began to come together, eventually going to war over disputes. The supposed Netorrian, Eden, managed to convince the people to stop their ridiculous warfare and band together as one society yet again. This society elected Eden as its leader, though she disputed this. Society became divided yet again over time, and people protested Eden's leadership, which she agreed to, saying that while the culture needed a leader, it needed more than one. Several made attempts to attain position of leader, but only 4 others were accepted after showing their unique powers - Kairos, the essence of time, Vius, essence of life, Astrax, essence of space, and Chaos, the essence of chaos. Eden was found to be the essence of order, peace, and prosperity. They were confirmed by a prophecy, which stated that "5 will come to govern this land". These 5 leaders, who would come to be referred to as the Godly Ones, split their leadership into tribes (to Eden's protest) and left to reside in different individual regions of the planet. A pact was made between the two tribes. From then on, the Ancient Tribes, as they would be referred to, lived together in peace, with only minor skirmishes until several thousand years later. The Ancient Tribes had suffered numerous raids from the outside raider tribes, and the tribes had noticed that the health of the land had begun to decline. The deputy of the Tribe of Peace was killed in one of the raids, and the new deputy, Shadow, suggested that the other tribes were responsible. He suggested that borders be set up around the land to divide the tribes to avoid more raids, so that no tribe member could cross into another tribe. The leaders of the tribes, excluding Kairos and Eden, supported this, and borders were implemented. Though it is unknown when, and through what means, Shadowmaster was a part of the society of the planet, and rebelled against the leaders of the Ancient Tribes. He was defeated and exiled from Alchemica Magnus after this. Known Actions *Before the official formation, defeated the Great Beings in warfare. *Before the official formation, sparked a Civil War that ended with the official formation. *Elected Kairos, Vius, Astrax, Chaos, and Eden as leaders. *Exiled Shadowmaster from Alchemica Magnus. Members Leaders *Eden (formerly) *Enthydenius *Vius *Kairos *Chaos *Astrax Lesser Members *Shadow *Pluvia Infrastructure The infrastructure of the entire Ancient Tribes varies, due to the fact that it is a collective of 5 tribes. However, each tribe lives within their own respective region of the planet of Alchemica Magnus, in villages. All of the tribes have one leader, who is a Godly One (though this is not a rule, the leaders have only been Godly Ones) and one deputy, and these are the only official ranks, though leaders have put more of their trust in some than others even when they are not the official deputy. Each tribe has formed a pact with each other that prevents each other from going to war, and war is declared if the pact is broken. Later, it was suggested by Eden's deputy, Shadow, that the tribes settle borders around their lands. These borders separate each of the regions belonging to each tribe, and if a tribe member crosses past another tribe's border, then the pact is declared broken. The Ancient Tribes usually avoid contact with the outside world, as the Desert of Doom holds several dangers. Tribes *Tribe of Peace - Tribe formerly led by Eden and later Enthydenius. Settled in the Garden of Prosperity. *Tribe of Life - Tribe led by Vius. Settled in the Jungle of Life. *Tribe of Time - Tribe led by Kairos. Settled in the Volcano of the Ages. *Tribe of Chaos - Tribe led by Chaos. Settled in the Floating Mountains. *Tribe of the Stars - Tribe led by Astrax. Settled in the Forest of the Stars. Appearances *''Corrupted Conceptions'' Category:Organizations